50 shades of blonde
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Ali, remember that it's your turn to make dinner tonight." says CeCe. "Yeah, yeah." says Alison with a casual smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **50 shades of blonde**

 **Alison and CeCe are walking in the park. It's a perfect summer night.**

"Ali, remember that it's your turn to make dinner tonight." says CeCe.

"Yeah, yeah." says Alison with a casual smile.

"I hope you didn't forget that we're going to have guests. Aria and Ezra are coming over." says CeCe.

"No fear, babe. I remember. You told me days ago and I know exactly what I'll make for dinner. Something new." says Alison.

"Sounds interesting. Please tell me what is." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"I can't tell you, it's gonna be a surprise." says Alison.

"That's nice." says CeCe. "What will there be to drink, wine, brandy or vodka?"

"Brandy." says Alison. "I happen to know that Aria like that."

"Doesn't she like whiskey?" says CeCe.

"I guess, but the store didn't have her favorite type of whiskey." says Alison. "Also brandy fits better with the food I decided on, at least in my opinion."

"It's okay. You know that I drink anything." says CeCe.

"Yes you do, babe." says Alison.

"Such a tease ya are, babe." says CeCe.

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbles Alison with a tiny cute laugh.

"Awww, you're sexy and adorable at the same time." says CeCe in a nice erotic tone.

"I know. I've learned that from you, babe." says Alison.

"Yeah, yeah." says CeCe.

"Let's go home now." says Alison.

"Okay." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Alison.

When they get home, Alison gets started with dinner while CeCe cleans the dining room.

"I wonder what special food Ali is making." thinks CeCe.

2 and a half hours later.

The door bell rings.

CeCe opens and sees Aria and Ezra.

"Hi, welcome to my and Alison's home." says CeCe with a friendly smile.

"Hi. Nice to be here again for the first time in over a year." says Aria.

"So where's Alison?" says Ezra.

"In the kitchen." says CeCe.

10 minutes later, CeCe, Aria and Ezra enter the dining room and gasp in surprise when they see the luxury dinner that's on the large ebony table.

"So guys, what ya think? Looks kinda awesome, right?" says Alison with a bright charming smile.

"It truly looks awesome, babe." says CeCe.

"Do you two still refer to each other as 'babe' after all these years? That's really cute." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, Aria." says Alison.

"I hope y'all are hungry. There's enough food here to feed like 12 people." says Alison.

"I'm hungry." says CeCe.

"So are we, aren't we, Aria?" says Ezra.

"Yeah, we are." says Aria with a sweet smile. "I mean, we didn't have time to eat lunch today."

"Because we had so much work to do." says Ezra.

"You two are very busy these days." says Alison. "I truly miss seeing you more often, Aria."

"So do I, but I will try to spend a bit more time with you, Han, Em and Spence." says Aria.

"That sounds nice." says Alison.

"Ali, earlier today I got an e-mail from Mr Davids and he told us that you and I can adopt a kid." says CeCe.

"Awww, so cute! Wouldn't a little CeCe or a little Alison be so adorable?" says Alison.

"Yeah, totally." says CeCe.

"So you ladies want a daughter?" says Ezra.

"I really want a daughter." says Alison.

"Why not a son?" says Aria.

"I just feel like a daughter would be better for CeCe and I. Not really sure why." says Alison.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"CeCe, do you want a daughter or a son?" says Aria.

"Well, a daughter would, like Ali said, probably be better for her and me, but a son is okay as well." says CeCe.

The next day.

"Ali, wanna look through these pictures of possible children we can adopt...?" says CeCe.

"Sure. I hope there's a tiny adorable blonde baby girl in there." says Alison.

"Let's see if there is." says CeCe.

They look through the collection of photos for a few minutes until they find an adorable little one year old blonde girl who look similar to how Alison looked like at the same age.

The little girl is named Nadia.

"Awww, she is so cute and she is blonde with perfect skin. She could be our biological daughter. OMG, she's the right kid for us." says Alison.

"Yeah, she really looks as if she was our kid. I agree, she'd be a very good choice." says CeCe.

"The only thing I don't like is her name. Nadia sounds like a weak person." says Alison.

"She's still only a year old, we can give her a new name if we want to." says CeCe.

"Vanessa is a nice name." says Alison.

"Yeah, that's very good." says CeCe.

"Or maybe Jackie." says Alison.

"Sweet name too." says CeCe.

2 weeks later.

"Aria, last night CeCe and I decided to adopt a kid." says Alison.

"Awww, cute." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Girl or boy?" says Aria.

"Girl." says Alison.

"Any name ideas?" says Aria.

"We want to name our daughter Vanessa." says Alison.

"That's a beautiful name. Good choice." says Aria.

"Yeah and the little kid is a blonde so it will feel like she's CeCe's and mine daughter by blood even though she's not." says Alison.

"I look forward to seeing the little child." says Aria.

"So do I, girl." says Alison.

"Cute." says Aria.

Nearly a month later.

CeCe is reading a book when Alison enter the room, holding a little one year old baby girl in her arms.

"CeCe, I went to get our little girl. Here she is." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Awww, she's adorable." says CeCe.

"You wanna hold her?" says Alison.

"Sure, of course." says CeCe in a soft tone.

Alison hands the small child over to CeCe.

"Isn't she so cute?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, she's very cute." says Alison.

"Little Vanessa, my name's CeCe and I'm one of your moms." says CeCe with a nice smile.

"And my name's Alison, your other mom." says Alison.

Vanessa smile.

"Awwww, so cute." says CeCe.

Alison starts to sing a cute lullaby.

5 minutes later, cute little Vanessa fall asleep.

The next day, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paige come over to see the child.

"Ladies, here's my daughter Vanessa Nadia Drake." says Alison with a nice smile.

"Awww! She's cute." says Hanna.

"Very cute." says Emily.

"She looks like she could be your biological kid, even though she is not." says Aria.

"I know. She's a blonde." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Uh...where's CeCe?" says Spencer.

"She went out to buy a bunch of stuff that is needed to take care of our lil' daughter, such as diapers and things like that." says Alison.

"I see." says Spencer.

"Was it easy to come up with a name?" says Hanna.

"Not really. Both me and CeCe thought that Vanessa would be perfect." says Alison.

"It's a good name." says Aria. "Very sweet."

"Awww! Thanks, Aria." says Alison.

"Did you meet her biological parents?" says Paige.

"No, I did not and neither did CeCe. That would have been too awkward for me. It would feel like I was stealing their kid. I could never meet them." says Alison.

"Is that how CeCe feel too?" says Paige.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"You and CeCe did really find the right kid. She looks so much like you both. If I didn't know she was adopted, I'd think she was yours by blood." says Spencer.

"I know. I feel like she's mine. The good thing about her being not mine for real is that I don't have to deal with any pregnancy-fat and breast-feeding and all that." says Alison. "Everything's better this way."

"Ali, do you think your daughter will grow up to be sexual like you?" says Hanna.

"Han, don't ask that type of questions. Alison's daughter is just a baby." says Spencer.

"Spence, it's okay. I don't mind and I actually hope that Vanessa will not become like me." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

The sound of a small child crying is heard.

"CeCe, the baby's cryin' again..." says Alison, half asleep.

"Ali, this time it's your turn. I'm not going to do all the job with our kid." says CeCe.

"Yeah, sorry..." says Alison as she get up from bed, put on a black satin robe and walk over to Vanessa's crib.

Alison gently takes Vanessa into her arms and slowly move her back and forth just a little.

"So, so, baby..." whisper Alison. "Mommy is here. Go to sleep."

Vanessa keep on crying.

"Awww, you hungry?" says Alison in soft tone.

Alison takes Vanessa with her down to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Alison place Vanessa's bottle in the microwave for a few moments to warm up the milk.

"It's ready in a bit, sweetie." says Alison to her daughter.

20 seconds later, the milk is warm.

Alison holds the bottle to Vanessa's mouth.

Vanessa smile and starts to drink.

"So, so, baby...feelin' better?" says Alison.

Vanessa makes a cute little sound and that's the only answer Alison needs.

10 minutes later, Alison, still holding Vanessa of course, wak back up to the bedroom.

"Now go to sleep." whisper Alison as she place Vanessa in the crib.

Vanessa close her eyes and fall asleep.

Alison goes back to bed and take her place next to CeCe.

The next day.

"Ali, I have a few things to take care of at work." says CeCe after breakfast.

"That's okay. I'll take care of little Vanessa." says Alison.

"Sure you'll be okay?" says CeCe.

"No problem, babe. You've taught me how to change diapers and all the other things I need to know." says Alison.

"Okay. See ya later, babe." says CeCe as she leave the house.

Alison goes upstairs and into the bedroom where Vanessa is still sleeping in the crib.

"Awww, so cute you are!" says Alison to her daughter.

Alison sit down on the chair next to the crib and just watch Vanessa sleep.

25 minutes later.

"Anyone home?" echoes a voice through the house.

Alison knows this voice. It's Hanna's voice.

"Up here, Han!" says Alison.

Hanna enter the room.

In her hand is a big bag.

"I have a gift for the baby." says Hanna with a smile.

"Oh, what is it...?" says Alison.

"This!" says Hanna as she open her bag and pull out a pink plush bunny.

"Your plush bunny?" says Alison.

"Yeah. I want your daughter to have it. My daughter never play with it." says Hanna.

Hanna hands the soft plush toy to Alison who place it in the crib next to Vanessa.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali. Is there anything else I can help you with while I'm here?" says Hanna.

"Let me think...well...you can do some grocery-shopping for me." says Alison.

"Okay. What do you need...?" says Hanna.

"I'll write it down for you." says Alison as she grab a piece of paper and a pen and write a shopping list.

She hands the list to Hanna.

"Ali, see you later." says Hanna as she leave.

"Sure, Han." says Alison with a sweet smile.

2 hours later, Hanna return with the stuff that Alison wanted.

"Thanks, Han. You're a good friend." says Alison.

"Awww! So are you." says Hanna.

"I'm trying my best." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, did you get any sleep last night?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, a little. Our daughter woke me up like 4 times though, but she's so cute that I can't get mad at her." says Alison.

"I'm glad you're happy." says CeCe. "Now that we're having a little one in the house we need to get used to minimum amount of sleep."

"I know, but it's worth it 'cause we have an adorable kid." says Alison.

"Ali my love, we truly do. Little Vanessa is such a sweet baby." says CeCe.

"We need to pick a godmother to our little girl." says Alison.

"Sure. Any ideas?" says CeCe.

"Spencer maybe..." says Alison.

"Or perhaps Aria." says CeCe.

"Mmm, better." says Alison. "Let's go with Aria."

"Yeah." says CeCe. "That's perfect."

The next day.

"Aria, would you like to be Vanessa's godmother?" says Alison.

"Yes, Ali. That would be an honor. Of course I'll be the godmother to your kid." says Aria.

"Aww! Thanks, girl. I'm glad you wanna be my daughter's godmother. I can't think of anyone better suited for the job." says Alison.

"Ali, it will truly be amazing to be the godmother to lil' Vanessa. You can trust me." says Aria.

"I know that I can, Aria. You're a very nice friend." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"Ali, since Aria's taking care of Vanessa tonight I thought you and I could have some love-time." says CeCe.

"You sure?" says Alison.

"Don't be such a tease, babe." says CeCe with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go upstairs." says Alison.

The next day.

"CeCe, did our daughter cry any during the night?" says Alison.

"No, she actually slept all cute during the entire night which is good." says CeCe.

"I'm surprised. She usually wake up and cr in the middle of the night." says Alison.

"Yeah. Maybe she's getting used to living with us and because of that is able to sleep better now." says CeCe.

"I hope so." says Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later.

"CeCe, can you look after little Vanessa tonight?" says Alison.

"Sure, no problem. Are you going somewhere?" says CeCe.

"Yeah...tonight's my night with the girls. It's the anniversary of the day when I first made them all my gang all those years ago." says Alison.

"I understand. How will you ladies celebrate?" says CeCe.

"Nothing too fancy really. Just food and wine at the Grille. I know you expect more than that from the one and only former Queen Bee, but we actually love to keep it kinda simple." says Alison.

"Alright then, have fun, babe." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"I will, babe. Now I need to decide what to wear." says Alison.

5 hours later.

"Okay...time to get ready." says Alison as she put on a black leather dress, her silver-colored shoes with 7 inch heels, red lipstick and golden ear-rings.

She then grab her purse and walk out to her fancy sports car. It's a very special cool custom-made gold-colored car that she bought 4 years ago.

"La la la la la, me is so damn sexy." sings Alison to herself as she get into the car and drive to the Grille.

When she get to the Grille, Alison get out of her car and sees that as expected, Spencer is already there.

"Hi, Spence." says Alison.

"Hi, Alison. Nice to see you. It's been a while since last time." says Spencer.

"I've been busy. I'm trying to write my erotic novel and now that I'm a mom I have even less free time so friends have less priority." says Alison.

"Yeah and I'm rather busy myself as well. I don't have any children, but my job as a local politician takes at least 75 % of my time so I understand." says Spencer.

"Spence, why don't you and Toby have kids?" says Alison.

"I'm not feeling ready to have kids at this point in my life." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Aria as she show up.

"Hi, Aria." says Spencer.

"Hi there, Aria." says Alison.

"Where are Han, Em and Paige?" says Aria.

"They aren't here yet." says Spencer.

"I'm here now." says Hanna as she show up in her pink sports car.

"Wow! What a fuckin' surprise. Hanna is here before Emily. You don't see that too often." says Aria with a tiny smile.

"Caleb made sure that I didn't spend too much time doin' my make-up and all of that." says Hanna.

"You have a good husband, Hanna." says Alison.

"He's amazing. I love him so much." says Hanna.

"Caleb is a man of honor, Hanna. You're lucky to have a man like that." says Spencer in a mature calm tone.

"Thanks, Spencer." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Hi, girls." says Emily as she and Paige show up.

"Hi, Em. Cool to see you." says Hanna.

"Thanks, the same." says Emily in a soft warm tone.

"Okay. Now that all of us are here, I'd say we go inside." says Aria.

"Sounds nice." says Hanna. "I'm so hungry. Forgot to eat lunch today."

"Ali, how's things with your little daughter?" says Emily.

"Everything's fine with lil' Vanessa. She's an adorable kid and I'm sure she will grow up into an amazing woman." says Alison with a smile.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Would the ladies like a table?" says a waiter.

"I'm Spencer Cavanaugh and I've already reserved a table for us in the VIP-room." says Spencer.

"Okay...this way please, Mrs Cavanaugh and friends." says the waiter.

The waiter leads the women to the VIP-room.

"Please bring us the food I pre-ordered along with a large bottle of Irish whiskey...a 1922, if there's one." says Spencer.

"Yes, Mrs Cavanaugh." says the waiter.

The waiter leave the room.

"VIP-room? Cool. I've never been in here." says Hanna.

"I have. CeCe and I are here all the time." says Alison.

"Sexy. I'm jealous." says Hanna.

"Ali, do you and CeCe still love each other very much?" says Emily.

"Em, of course." says Alison with a cute smile. "CeCe and I are each other's soul mates."

"Awww! That's so sweet." says Emily.

"CeCe is amazing. To be with her makes me a better woman." says Alison.

"What's it like being a mom?" says Paige.

"It's hard work sometimes, but it's all worth it." says Alison.

"I see. Em and I are thinking about adopting a kid as well." says Paige.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Your food, ladies." says the waiter as he enter the room.

"Thanks, George." says Spencer.

"Spicy sushi...?"

"That's mine." says Alison.

"Jumbo burger with extra onions?"

"Mine." says Hanna.

"Pasta and curry-fish?"

"That's for me." says Aria.

"Rice and fried mushrooms?"

"That's my food." says Paige.

"Lobster and special pasta?"

"That would be for me." says Spencer.

"Well, that means exotic pizza with extra hot sauce is for you."

"Yep! That's for me." says Emily.

The waiter gently place the different foods in front of each woman.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

The waiter smile back and then leave the room.

The women eat in nice comfortable silence.

When the dinner comes to an end, Alison says "You ladies are the best friends a former slut like me could ever ask for."

"Alison, you're our friend no matter what. Despite what you've done in the past, we still love you. We know that you had your reasons for being a bitch back during our teenage-years." says Aria.

"Yeah, me and Paige have forgiven you for what you did to us." says Hanna.

"I know. Back when we were teens I wasn't nice to you two, but now I am." says Alison.

"Yes you are, Alison." says Paige with a smile.

"Thanks." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, how was the anniversary with the girls?" says CeCe.

"It was very nice. We had a good time." says Alison.

"I'm glad you did." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Mmmm!" says CeCe in a warm erotic tone.

"Someone's turned on." says Alison.

"Yeah, that's me. Do you wanna go upstairs?" says CeCe.

"Of course, babe." says Alison.

The next day.

"Awww, lil' Vanessa!" says Alison in a soft sweet voice as she sit on the couch, holding her cute adorable daughter.

"Is our little girl okay?" says CeCe as she enter the living room.

"Yeah. I would never let anything bad happen to her." says Alison.

"I know. Just wated to be sure." says CeCe. "I'm goin' to the grocery store, you want anything?"

"It's been a while since I ate french fries." says Alison.

"Then I'll buy you some, babe." says CeCe.

"Only a medium bag. I have sexy figure to maintain, babe." says Alison.

"Yeah and so do I, babe. See ya later." says CeCe as she leave the house.

CeCe return an hour later.

"I'll heat up the oven so you can get yourselves some of those fries, babe." says CeCe.

"Awesome." says Alison with a smile.

45 minutes later, Alison eat fries with hot sauce while watching a movie.

CeCe sit next to her and simply smile.

"Babe, does it taste good...?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, totally." says Alison.

"You look hot when you eat. It makes me wanna kiss you and do you." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Aren't you gonna eat some fries?" says Alison.

"Thanks, but fries has never been my thing." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Alison.

"I'll go get myself a fruit-sandwich." says CeCe.

The next day.

"Babe, are you goin' to the Rosewood Summer Dance tonight?" says Alison.

"Of course I am and so are you, I hope. It won't be much of a party if the two most beautiful women in town aren't there." says CeCe.

"Usually I'd love to go, but we have a daughter now and I was unable to find someone to babysit..." says Alison.

"I think I know someone who can babysit." says CeCe.

"Who?" says Alison confused.

"Surprise." says CeCe.

"Oh, interesting..." says Alison with a sexy smirk.

"Yeah..." says CeCe.

"When do I get to meet this person?" says Alison.

"Soon, Ali. I'm gonna call her now." says CeCe as she leave the room.

2 hours later, someone rings the door bell.

Alison opens the door and sees a woman she's never seen before.

"Hi, my name's Alison. Who are you?" says Alison.

"Ali, don't you remember me?" says the woman.

The voice sounds familiar, but Alison can't remember who's voice it is.

The unknown woman hold out her left hand. On her finger is a ring made of black metal with a red crystal 'M' on it.

"Mona Vanderwaal ...?" gasp Alison in surprise.

"Yeah. Should I be upset that you forgot me?" says Mona.

"No, not at all, Mona. Just didn't recognize you." says Alison. "You don't look like you. Red hair, baggy clothes and glasses. Last time we met you were a total sexy beauty with long dark hair, tight designer clothes and no glasses. What happened...?"

"Long story. It's okay though, for the first time in years my life is good." says Mona. "Anyways, I'm here to babysit."

"So you're the secret person that CeCe didn't wanna tell me the name of...? Okay. Please come in." says Alison.

"Is it okay for you that I babysit your daughter? Do you trust me?" says Mona. "Things didn't go so well last time I met you. I almost killed you."

"I trust you 'cause CeCe obviously does and you were on drugs when you attacked me all those years ago. It wasn't your fault." says Alison. "Have you moved back here?"

"Yes, at the start of the year I moved back to Rosewood." says Mona.

"And how does you and CeCe know each other?" says Alison.

"I work for her. I'm a minor agent in her model management company." says Mona.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"Hi, Mona." says CeCe as she enter the room.

"Hi, Mrs Drake." says Mona with a smile.

"Mona, no need to be so formal. Please call me CeCe." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Mona, please tell me why you no longer look like you used to." says Alison.

"Another time maybe." says Mona.

"Okay." says Alison.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a year later.

Alison and Mona are talking in the park.

"So, Mona...tell me your story please. What happened to you after you moved away from here all those years ago?" says Alison.

"I ended up in DC, but somehow people knew who I was and people weren't nice to me so I got all fucking depressed, started to eat crappy junk food and I got chubby and in pure damn anger I cute colored my hair and became this piece of loser-shit you see today." says Mona.

"I know that I used to bully you back when we were teens, but now I care about you. It's sad that the awesome hot chick you were turned into this." says Alison.

"It's okay. For the first time in my life I feel like I can be myself. Be the real me and not hide behind clothes, make-up and sexuality." says Mona.

"Well, then I'm glad you've found yourself again." says Alison.

"The past is the past. Now it's time to look towards the future." says Mona.

"I agree. Let's leave the past behind us." says Alison.

"Yeah. There's too much crap in our past. Too much sadness, evil, pain and death." says Mona.

"So what made you decide to return to Rosewood...?" says Alison.

"It's been my home for most of my life. It felt like the right thing to do and fortunately people here didn't seem to hate me anymore so I'm back to stay. I will not leave this town again." says Mona.

"Do you inted to become skinny and sexy again?" says Alison.

"Actually no. I'm kinda happy being like this." says Mona.

"Okay. If you are happy then you shouldn't change that." says Alison.

"I know. I'm glad that you and I can be friends now." says Mona.

"So am I, Mona." says Alison.

"Ali, thanks for being so nice to me." says Mona.

"You're welcome." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"Why did you and Aria's brother break up?" says Alison.

"I broke up with him 'cause I didn't wanna mae him go through tons of crap with me and have to be with a woman who's sad and weak." says Mona.

"I see. He's married now. To a woman named Katy." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm truly happy for him. He's found a woman." says Mona.

"Are you single?" says Alison.

"Yes. I don't have a man." says Mona.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Mona.

"Don't worry. You're not as hot as you used to, but looks aren't everything." says Alison. "You are smart and nice."

"You really think so?" says Mona.

"Of course I do, Mona. Trust me. You'll find a man." says Alison.

"I'm not so sure, but thanks for being so nice to me." says Mona.

"What can I say? I'm totally nice these days. Evil Ali is long gone." says Alison.

"That's good. Evil Ali was a pain in the ass." says Mona.

"I know. I'm glad that I'm no longer her." says Alison.

"Are you still friends with Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer?" says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"I miss the time when Hanna was my friend." says Mona.

"You can have that again. Talk to her." says Alison.

"I'm afraid to. She doesn't even know I'm back in Rosewood." says Mona. "I think it's better for her to not know."

"Why? She was your BFF at one point." says Alison.

"Yeah and I didn't know at the time how lucky I was. Instead of being nice to her I became -A and almost killed her a few times." says Mona. "If she hate me, I can so understand why."

"She doesn't hate you. She still talk about you sometimes. Always speak highly of you." says Alison.

"Ali, are you sure? Hanna still speak highly of naughty old me?" says Mona.

"Of course she does. Hanna understands that you were never truly evil. She miss you a lot. Talk to her, tell her you're back." says Alison.

"No, I can't..." says Mona. "It would be too much for my mental health to come face to face with Hanna Rivers again."

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I still think you should at least let Hanna know that you're here." says Alison.

"It's better if she doesn't know." says Mona.

"Hanna wanna be your friend again." says Alison.

"Anyways...see you tomorrow. I'm late for work and CeCe won't like that." says Mona.

Mona walk away.

The next day.

"Ali, I hope you don't have any plans for tonight. Aria will be looking after our little girl so you and I can have a nice romantic night." says CeCe.

"Sounds nice, babe." says Alison with a sensual smile.

6 hours later.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp CeCe in positive surprise when she enter the dining room and sees a romantic mature dinner on the table and Alison wearing a black leather dress.

"Happy Celison Day, babe!" says Alison with a bright cute smile.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

"You're welcome, babe." says Alison.

"This is so amazing." says CeCe.

"Just a simple thing I threw together for the best woman ever." says Alison.

"Cute." says CeCe.

CeCe and Alison take their seats by the table and starts to eat.

"Ali, this taste very good." says CeCe.

"Thanks. It's an old family recipe. My grandma taught me how to make this food." says Alison.

"How? Your grandma is dead." says CeCe confused.

"She is, but I found this awesome recipe among her stuff that she left me. It was an old handwritten paper written by her so I think of it as her teaching it to me." says Alison.

"Oh, I understand." says CeCe.

"I wish I had known my grandma more. I was just a kindergarten kid when she died." says Alison.

"Her name was Evelyn, right?" says CeCe.

"Yes...Evelyn Sophie DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"Okay." says CeCe.

"I have a photo of her." says Alison as she get up from her chair and walk over to the big bookshelf and grab a black and white photo in a silver frame.

Alison takes the photo with her back to the table.

"This is her...when she was 22 years old." says Alison.

"Wow! She looks kinda like you." says CeCe.

"Yeah. Mom once told me that both she and I got our good sexy face and body from grandma." says Alison.

"It seems to be true." says CeCe.

"Awww! Cute!" says a very happy Alison with a bright sexy Hollywood-smile on her erotic face.

 **The End.**


End file.
